TON: Try Out NISTA!
by Black Beyond Birthday
Summary: NEKAD mode: on. Hati-hati!/Chinmi, Shie Fan, Siba, Yan, Lenka, Tan Tan, Connie, Eren, Levi, Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, Petra, Christa, Marco, Jean, Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir. Siswa kelas 9 SMP Dairin yang kalang kabut dalam menghadapi TO pertama mereka, bagaimana jadinya yaa?/slight Yaoi! I know its crazy but, mind to RnR? ;)


SMP Dairin, 11 November, pukul setengah ENAM pagi

.

.

.

Yep, minna sekalian ga salah baca, B juga yakin ga salah nulis... #PLAKK

Memang pada kenyataannya, murid-murid kelas 9 SMP Dairin kita yang moe, unyu dan pinter (hoeks) sudah mangkal aja di depan gerbang sekolah yang masih tertutup - salahkan Oom Pixis dan Oom Jirai, selaku satpam yang bertugas jagain ntu bangunan super gedhe, masih asik molor di dalem pos mereka (wahh, jangan-jangan abis gitu-gituann... #muntah bayangin Pixis x Jirai).

Sambil nungguin dua aki-aki bau tanah itu, kita liat yuk, anak-anak dengan semangat tinggi untuk menuntut ilmu *halah* yang lagi asik belajar sambil duduk di depan gerbang SMP Dairin, meski sesekali tereak-tereak manggilin nama Pixis ma Jirai.

"Woyy! Oom Pixis, Oom Jirai, bangun doong, bukain gerbang! Dingin banget nih di sini, oooyyyy! " jerit Tan Tan. "Kepala gue udah menggigil nih! Woyy! Banguunnn! "

"Ah elah, Tan Tan, berisik banget sih lo, gue jadi ga konsen nih belajarnya, " omel Lenka.

"Ye... Elu kan punya rambut Len, jadi kepala lo ga kedinginan kayak kepala gue ma Tan Tan, " Connie tahu-tahu nimbrung. Doi yang tadinya lagi duduk di bawah pohon mangga, lantas bangkit dan ikut-ikutan Tan Tan tereak manggilin duo satpam ga becus SMP Dairin, yang sekali molor udah kayak kebo matek.

Ciee... Bisa jadi pairing tuh, Connie x Tan Tan... #dzigg

Levi mendecih kesal. "Dua orang gila itu nggak bisa lebih berisik lagi, ya? "

"Su, sudahlah, Levi. Lebih baik kita belajar sekarang, " kata Petra. "O ya, Armin, bisa kau jelaskan padaku soal rumus tabung ini? "

"Tentu, Petra-chan, " Armin ma Petra pun langsung asik sendiri. #bukan yang macem-macem kok :P

"Huahh... Cuma try out doang, tapi aku sampe bela-belain bangun jam 5, " Chinmi nguap udah kayak kuda nil keselek buah kelapa.

"Rasanya deg-deg an, ya, " Shie Fan yang duduk di samping Chinmi menanggapi. #eaa

"Yan, coba ya, aku akan menguji sejauh mana hafalanmu mengenai rumus-rumus ini, " kata Christa. "Rumus permukaan tabung apa? "

Yan bergumam pelan. "Apa yaa... Aku lupa, Christa-chan, habis grogi sih, "

"Kudaaa! Balikin buku guee! " yang lain pada anteng belajar - minus Tan Tan ma Connie - ini Eren ma Jean malah kejar-kejaran a la film India. #di sepak Levi

"Mupeng banget lo! Kejar gue dulu baru gue kasih! "

"Najiss! Lo kalo nge-fans ma gue ngomong aja, Njir! "

Dan seterusnya.

Gila, ini niatnya mo siap-siap TO apa tawuran, seh?

Meski masih pagi, warung yang ada di seberang SMP Dairin udah pada penuh sesak oleh pembeli - salah, tukang ngutang maksudnya - dan mereka pun musti sweatdrop dulu ngeliat kelakuan autis dari 4 orang murid, tapi ikut malu-malu in semua yang ada di deket TKP, tak peduli kalau nggak semua yang ada di sana sama autisnya ma Jean x Eren en Tan Tan x Connie.

Oh Mi Got...

Mikasa yang menyadari tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang menuju pada keempat temannya, langsung menyuruh mereka berhenti berkelakuan yang bikin malu dan mendingan lanjut belajar, 'coz emang itu tujuan mereka dateng jamaah setengah jam sebelum gerbang di buka. Yep, anak-anak kelas 9 SMP Dairin emang anak yang tipe belajarnya musti rame-rame, tapi konsekuensinya, harus tabah ketika satu per satu dari mereka mulai menggila.

"Hey, kalian, berhenti! Termasuk kau, Eren! " bentak Mikasa, yang biasanya kalem aja lanjut terus, sekarang tau-tau udah jadi female yakuza. Bukan female Titan loh. Tapi fenomena Mikasa garang begini emang jarang banget, Eren yang biasanya doi bela en sayang-sayang malah ikut kena getahnya.

"Baik, " keempat murid autis langsung kicep, diem duduk anteng sambil bolak-balik buku rumus.

.

.

.

TBC!

A/N: kesambet apa sampe punya pikiran bikin fict corssover TC ma SnK? T-T #salto

Ah ya, saya author baru, mohon bimbingannya m(_ _)m

Maaf kalo pendek dan garing, masih kagok karna baru saja TO. Yep, fict ini based on my true story :p

Mohon di riview? :)

salam,

Black Beyond Birthday

Oya lupa disclaimer!

Shingeki no Kyojin by Isiyama Hajime

Tekken Chinmi by Takeshi Maekawa


End file.
